Characters
Feel free to add any characters or make a page of these characters I haven't gotten to yet. If there is a character currently in the Poll, then you can't make a page for it until the Poll is finished. A''' * Albert Wesker * Alex Mercer * Alex Roivas * Amaterasu * Amy Rose * Ana * Ayumi Tachibana '''B * Bad Mr. Frosty * Banjo & Kazooie * Batman * Batman Beyond * Bayonetta * Birdo * Black Mage * Black Shadow * Blast Zone * Blooper * Blossom * Blue and Yellow Toad * Bogmire * Bomberman * Bonkers * Booker DeWitt * Boshi * Boss Cass * Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario * Braviary * Bubbles * Buttercup C''' * Camo * Captain Jack Sparrow * Captain N * Captain Syrup * Chain Chomp * Chase McCain * Chris Refield * Chun-Li * Claire Redfield * Classic Daisy * Cloud Strife * Cole MacGrath * Conker * Connor Kenway * Crazy Dave * Cynder '''D * Daisy * Dark Matter * Daroach * Demise * Donkey Kong Jr. * Doopliss * Dr. Eggman * Dreamy Luigi E''' * Edward Kenway * Elias * Epic Mickey '''F * Frank West * Fulgore G''' * Galacta Knight * Gardevoir * Ghirahim * Gill Grunt * Green Ranger * Gruntilda '''H * Harry Potter * Hamtaro * Helmaroc King * Homer Simpson * Hydreigon I''' * Impa * Indiana Jones '''J * James Bond * James P. Sullivan * Jax Briggs * Jet Vac * Jill Valentine * Jimmy T. * John Cena * Jumpman * Juno K''' * Kamek * Kat and Ana * King Boo * King K. Rool * Kirbies * Klump and Krusha * Klungo * Knuckles * Koopa Kid * Krystal '''L * Lara Croft * Larry Koopa * LEGO Indiana Jones * LEGO Luke Skywalker * Leon Powalski * Leon S. Kennedy * Lip * Lone Ranger * Lord Zedd * Luke Skywalker M''' * M. Bison * Mach Rider * Mallow * Marina Liteyears * Master Chief * MB * MC Ballyhoo * Meowth * Midna/Wolf Link * Mii * Mona * Metroid * Mumbo Jumbo '''N * N64 Mario * Nathan Drake * NES Jason * Ninja Kirby * Ninja Stealth Elf * Nintendo DS * Mr. Incredible O''' '''P * Pac-Man * Paper Luigi/Mr.L * Paper Mario * Paper Peach/Shadow Peach * Past Link/Drawing Link * Petey Piranha * Phoenix Wright * Poo * Porky Minch * Porygon-Z * Professor Layton * Puppet Zelda Q''' '''R * Rambi the Rhinoceros * Randall "Randy" Boggs * Randy Orton * Rayman * Reggie * Rex Fury * Ridley * Rosalina * Ryu * Ryu Hayabusa S''' * Sabrewulf * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Mars * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon * Sailor Venus * Sam & Max * Scarecrow * Scrooge McDuck * Scorpion * Shadow * Shocker * Shrek * Shy Guy * Silver * Sir Sonic * Sketch Turner * Skull Kid * Sly Cooper * Spies * Spyro * Stanley * Steve * Strider Hiryu * Strikers Mario * Sub-Zero * Superman * Survivor '''T * Tails * Terrafin * The Doctor * The Joker * Tigershark * Timmy and Tommy * Toad * Tom Nook * Toon Zelda/Tetra * Tree Rex * Triple H * Two-Face * Ty U''' '''V * Venom * Vexx * Victini W''' * Wallace & Gromit * Waluigi * Wart * Wash Buckler * Wayne Rooney * White Mage * Wiggler * Wreck-It Ralph '''X Y''' * Yarn Kirby * Yarn Yoshi '''Z * Zoroark